warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
With an Ice-Cold Heart
We've been writing Horror stories in English and I just wanted to try this out... so enjoy with bucketloads of popcorn!!! 'AUTHOR'S NOTE: there won't be any chapters, this will just be a very short story... '☠Pumpkinface☠ HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!! Candy. Sorry. 11:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Raineyes woke. She was in a dark, eerie forest, the silver birches covered in an orange fungus that lit the trees up in a dim light. Why am I here? she thought. Her dark black fur prickled with fear. The last thing she could remember was ThunderClan attacking her Clan, WindClan. There was blood everywhere, and her mother, Rockpool, was lying dead on the floor. Sweet, beautiful silver Rockpool... Then Raineyes had woken up in this forest. The black warrior paced the forest for ages, yet dawn wouldn't come. There were no stars or moon in the raven-black sky. Her heart thumped wildly as the pine trees started to thin out into a clearing. Was this real or was it a dream? The dark clearing, swathed in shadows, was surrounded entirely by trees. A WindClan cat at heart, Raineyes felt helpless in anywhere but open moorland. Even the island in which the clans held Gatherings made her nervous. Her fur stood on end as she heard a noise. Then her insides filled with relief. Pawsteps. Someone has come to save me! Raineyes thought, her blue eyes pools of water as she started longingly at the trees, willing the cat to come quicker. But Raineyes' heart skipped a beat as she heard another noise. Heavy, rasping breathing. She only knew one person who had such a clogged chest. Her sister, Ice-eyes. And she had died of Green-cough six moons ago. Raineyes held back a yowl as her sister stepped into the clearing, into the light. Ice-eyes' usually bright white, pampered fur was lank, ragged and stained gray. Her ice-blue eyes were gaunt, cloudy and narrowed. "Sister!" the white she-cat mewed. "It's been a long time." Raineyes' claws unsheathed. Her sister had always been too violent, and had picked a fight whenever she could. The reason she caught Green-Cough was linked to fighting: she had pulled a RiverClan warrior, Robinsong, into the river and had almost drowned. Robinsong was killed with blows too close, too hard. Soaked, Ice-eyes had kept on fighting in the cold air, causing Green-Cough. "So many memories together, Rain," her sister used the old nickname she had. "I just hope you know that I'm here to get revenge." Raineyes gasped. What had she ever done to her? "My death was all your fault. You had been beaten by that RiverClan warrior, Robinsong, so I had to drag her off of you. You are so weak, sister. I died in glory, but in your paws. " "You almost killed her, Ice-eyes! Warriors don't ned to kill to win a battle! We won the battle anyways, but you just kept on going, killing everyone you could find! You died in blood," Raineyes countered. Ice-eyes hissed, and leapt for her sister's throat. The black warrior dodged, and fought back with a slash against her sister's leg. The two she-cats were a blur of black and white. But Raineyes knew she was beaten. There was no point in trying to stop Ice-eyes. It couldn't be done. The white warrior clawed at the throat of her sister. Scarlet blood bubbled out in thick streams. As if awoken from a trance, Ice-eyes leapt up. Her icy eyes were wide with horror. "What have I done? No, Raineyes, don't go, please..." Raineyes' world faded into black. Too late, my sister, too late... Category:amberfire3's fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:fanfics by Amber